


Let the Fire Burn

by orphan_account



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since she was little, Clary remembered home. The cups of hot cocoa on a cold day, the happiness, the heat, the roaring flames that would kiss the fireplace. Ironically, all the warmth that made home truly home was what ended up destroying it.Now, Clary thinks of the warmth as a memory, no longer real. Almost like the memory of a dream. Her abusive father and her guard, Sebastian, took away home and left her with nothing.Can a certain golden boy change that, and uncover some of the burned secrets that perished in the fire, along with Clary's family?INCLUDES:mainly clacea little maleca little sizzyTRIGGERS:r!pes!icidedeathgraphic violencegraphic sexual contentHope you enjoy!RAB





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold. The wind howled and screamed. She walked the path, her blade a crutch, supporting her movement. She looked down at her leg. It was shattered. Her feet pushed forwards. She heard shouts from far away. For some reason, she walked towards them.

 

There was the demon, angry and fierce, seething with venom. It was a demon she had never seen before. Some other shadowhunters were fighting to no avail. There was a boy on the floor soaked in blood, and a girl holding him.

 

She walked towards it, hobbling.

“Excuse me?” She asked in her most sexy voice. The demon swirled around from his fighting with Jace. She hid her blade quickly. “I was wondering if you were okay? There’s a lot of shouting, but I don’t see anyone else around.”

 

“Much better, now you’re here, baby.”  
  
“Well, I’m normally a buy-me-dinner-first girl, but I could make an exception for someone like you.” Her voice was sultry, and the demon looked at the golden boy. She winked at him and a smile crept onto her lips.

 

“Maybe later, doll-face.” He said, his longing present.

 

“This is a one time offer.” She said. She began to pull off her coat, exposing her small frame. She had curves in all the right places, and albeit her height, her legs were long.

 

“I’ll have to accept, doll-face.”  
  
“I was hoping you’d say that.” She said, her voice still sultry. She pulled him close and stuck her tongue down his throat. He kissed her hungrily. She ran her hands up and down his back, undoing his shirt quickly.

She pretended to unzip her dress, where in reality she grabbed her blade and pushed it into his neck. He began to choke on his own blood. She kicked him backwards and spat the taste of demon out of her mouth. The demon began to dissolve. She put her blade back to use as a crutch and began to hobble away.

 

“You can’t go!” Shouted someone behind her.

 

“Shit, you’re right! Forgot my coat.” She picked it up from the floor and began to walk out.

 

“Who are you?” They asked. She pulled off her blonde wig and let her hair billow in the wind.

 

“Stranger danger, can’t say.” She replied as she walked further away.

 

“You have to come with us!” Shouted the golden boy. She stopped and walked back towards them He almost sighed in relief at her returning form.

 

“Listen up, Goldilocks, you aren’t coming with me or in me. Thanks for the offer, though.” His golden skin blushed a deep pink. His blond hair blew in the wind and his golden eyes seemed to stare into her soul. The boy beside him laughed. He had brown hair that was almost black and blue eyes, like the colour of Lake Lyn. He was an inch taller than the other boy. The girl lay on the floor, holding the boy. She looked like the brown haired boy. Her hair was long and silky and descended past her midriff. Her eyes were like honey when the light hit them. The boy on the floor had mousy brown hair that was scruffy. The had glasses and brown eyes. He looked very plain. He had sat up and was looking better, much to the girl’s happiness.

 

“Is your leg okay?” He asked, looking at her shattered leg. There were bits of bone and blood sticking out of it.

 

“Never better. I’m sure you can protect yourselves from now. Those rippling pectoral muscles must do something, eh, Gold?” She looked at him and his blush deepened. “Right, bye. Have fun. Maybe see a doctor, kid on the floor.”

“I’m Simon.”

“Bless you.” She shouted as she walked away, her blades still being used as a crutch.

 

“Wait!” Shouted the girl, her voice echoing. She hobbled back again.

 

“If you couldn’t fucking tell, my leg is horribly shattered, so I’d like to not have to walk back here again. Can you get out everything you want to say now so I can go home?”

 

“I’m Isabelle Lightwood.”

 

“Good for you. Is that it?”

 

“Want to come to Taki’s with us?”  
  
“Broken leg. Can’t walk properly. Next?”  
  
“Jace can carry you.”  
  
“Is that Goldilocks?” She nodded.

 

“No thanks. I’d rather have to have fucked that demon. No offence.” She said nonchalantly.

 

“Alec can then.” She saw the golden boy suck in his cheeks in anger.

 

“Alright then. Let’s go to Taki’s.” She practically jumped into Alec’s arms, much to the displeasure of the golden boy.

 

“How’s Magnus?” She whispered to him. He nearly dropped her in surprise.

 

“How do you know?”  
  
“Glitter on your neck. Plus, Magnus always talks about Alec Lightwood. He’s like a broken record. ‘ _You should see his eyes, Biscuit, they’re like the ocean. I could just —‘_ ”  
  
“You’re Biscuit?” He asked, cutting her off, his cheeks bright red.

 

“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. That’s not my real name, though.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“Sorry, can’t say.” She responded.

 

“Hey, could you not tell anyone else about him yet? I’ve not told them that I’m…”

 

“If you don’t tell anyone that my name is Clary Fray, I won’t tell your secret. Although they seem like they wouldn’t really give two shits if were gay. Nice to meet you, Alec Lightwood.” He smiled down at her.

 

“Nice to meet you, Clary Fray.”

 

They walked into the restaurant and sat down in a booth. The waitress was obviously flirting with Jace the whole time, but he remained oblivious. She handed him a slip of paper. He threw it with a pile of rubbish in the centre of the table. He was staring at this unknown girl. She was beautiful. Her hair was like fire, and extended further than halfway down her thin frame. It was in tight ringlets that danced behind her. Her porcelain skin was dusted with freckles and moles. Her eyes were bright green, like dewy grass dancing the cool sunlight on a winter morning. She was funny, too.

 

“So, Blondie,” she began, her voice a little pained, “Happen to have a stele on you? Lost mine when I ran away.”

 

“When d’you run away?”   
  
“Two hours ago. My dad isn’t the nicest person when he’s drunk.” She said. She slammed her head into the table. “Fuck.” She whispered softly to herself.

 

“Your dad did this?”  
  
“Yes, Captain Obvious. Do you have a stele or not?”  
  
He quickly handed her his stele and she drew an iratze on her leg. She sighed in relief as her bone began to heal. She handed it back to him, their fingertips brushing.

 

“Well, this time I really do have to get going. I’m staying with a friend and they’ll be wondering where I am. Simon, Izzy, Alec, Blondie.” She kissed Alec on the cheek and watched Jace’s eyes fill with jealousy. 

“Bye, stranger.” Said Simon, and Izzy waved to her as she left.

 

“Jace is in luuuuurrrrrrrrvvvvvve.” Said Alec, his voice patronising. Izzy laughed and leaned into Simon’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck off. Let’s go, Maryse’ll kill us if we’re out much longer.” Clary watched them from round the corner of the restaurant and sighed into the alleyway.

 

She had nowhere to go. No one. She sat down against the wall, trying to collect herself. No hotels would let her stay, she was just a teenager with no money. She thought. She wondered what would’ve happened if she went back to the Institute with them. She liked Alec, she could see why Magnus was planning to get serious with him.

 

Magnus! Of course! She began her walk to his home in Brooklyn. It was the penthouse of a large apartment building. He buzzed her in and took her up to a guest room.

 

“Stay as long as you need, Biscuit. I’m throwing a killer party tomorrow night, though, so if you don’t want to be around it, I’d consider getting a lock for your door.”

 

“Who knows, I might go.” She joked. She had always hated parties. They were too much. But she wanted to forget, and a party seemed like a way to do that.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“I can see why you like Alec.” She proclaimed as he walked out the door.

 

“You met him?”

 

“Yeah, I had dinner with him, his sister and her boyfriend and his parabatai.”

 

“Oh my god, you’ve met more of his family than I have.”  
  
“Mags, they don’t know that he’s gay.”  
  
“Oh. Well, have fun Biscuit, I’m going to bed. I have a long night ahead of me tomorrow.”

 

Clary threw her head back against the bed and groaned. She felt tiredness overwhelm her and she fell into a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jace, get up! We’re going to Bane’s party and we need to be there early!”  


Jace groaned and forced himself out of bed. He showered quickly and pulled on a dress shirt and some jeans, as well as his black leather jacket. Izzy was wearing a low cut, very revealing dress and very high stilettos. Simon was wearing a suit that Izzy forced him into and Alec was wearing an old jumper and jeans. They walked to the large apartment building and Magnus buzzed them in. They heard Magnus’s voice asking someone named Biscuit to open the door, and they heard a groan and stomps towards the door.

 

Clary swung open the door to see the shadowhunters she had eaten with last night.

 

“You’re shitting me. Mags?”

 

“Don’t be rude, Biscuit. Invite them in.”  
  
Clary swung back to the door and gave a sarcastic smile to Jace.  
“Welcome to the pre-party. If you don’t mind me, I’ve got a lock to install on my door.” She walked away, muttering about fate and angrily stomping around. Jace followed her.

 

“Not a party person, huh?”

 

“I’d rather die.” She responded. Jace smiled at her and he saw a slight pink tinge appear on her ears.

 

“Why?”  
  
“It’s just too much. I don’t like them or people.”  
  
“Okay, Biscuit.”  
  
“Not my name, it’s a nickname. How do you install locks on a door?” She asked, almost slamming her face into the wall.

 

“I’ll do it if you tell me your real name.” Offered Jace. She smirked.

 

“Clary. Clary Fray.” She said.

 

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

 

“Ask Alec, he knew the whole time.”  
  
He looked betrayed and she laughed at his expression.

 

“Well, my lock isn’t gonna fix itself. Off you go, Barbie.”  
  
“Alright, Carrot.” She flounced into the room and changed into an oversized hoodie and sat on her bed, beginning to draw. He watched her for a moment, before shaking his head and installing the lock. He stepped into the room and locked it. He tried the door. “See? I’m amazing at everything.” He announced.

 

“My hero.” Said Clary sarcastically, going to unlock the door. It didn’t work. She tried it again. “Hey Barbie, the door won’t unlock.”

 

“Sure it will, don’t even— shit.” He looked at the instructions. He had done it wrong.

 

“Okay, cool, the door is stuck.” She said cooly, but Jace could see the fear in her eyes.

 

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine. We’ll be fine.” He soothed her and she held him tightly. He hugged her back and he stroked her hair.

 

“I don’t like being trapped.” She said quietly. “I get trapped and bad things happen.”

 

Jace looked down at this little girl in his arms, all the fire and flames that normally blazed within her doused out with this memory.

 

“Nothing’ll happen to you in here, Clary, I’ll look after you.” He said, tightening his grip around her. He melted into his arms and he sat down on the bed, her still curled up on his lap. “Plus, now we have a while to get to know each other.”  
  
Clary groaned, but Jace could see the smile on her face from behind her fiery red hair.

 

 

 

Four hours later, Clary was crying with laughter, Jace with an embarrassed look on his face.

 

“It’s not my fault they’re Satan’s minions and I’m the only one who recognises it.”

 

“Jace, they’re ducks.” She wheezed. Jace smiled at this girl that sat in his lap.

 

“No, they’re evil.” He retorted. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. Maybe he wasn’t so bad.

 

Jace’s phone began to buzz. He looked at the caller: Izzy.

 

“Jace, where the hell are you?”  
  
“I was helping Clary put a lock on her door and I did it wrong. We’re both locked in, we have been since we got here.”  
  
“Clary? Who the fuck is Clary?"  
  
“The girl with the broken leg.”

 

“Is that my defining quality?” She asked, mock offended. Jace smiled.

 

“Clary is the girl we met last night, the one who frenched a demon.” Jace laughed. Clary punched him playfully.

 

“Okay, I’ll get Magnus to get you both out. Hold on, we’ll see you in a minute.” The phone hung up. Clary turned to Jace her eyes startlingly green in the electric lights.

 

“Thank you for making being trapped a little more bearable.” She said, a grin on her face.

 

“You know, you could come and stay at the Institute with us. So you don’t have to stay in a possibly trapping room.”  
  
Clary thought for a second, the fear she had once felt about the Institute dissolving.

 

“Okay, Goldilocks. I’ll go to this Institute. It better not be like an army camp.” She said joking. Jace smiled and relief flowed over him. He hadn’t made a complete fool of himself.

 

At that moment, the door swung open and Izzy, Magnus and Alec stood at the door, all three of them smirking at Clary still wrapped up in Jace’s arms on his lap.

 

“Not a word, Bane.” She said, standing up, having to drag herself away from Jace’s heat. Magnus just smirked at her and looked at Alec lovingly. They kissed quickly before realising their mistake.

 

“Could you not kiss people in front of me, Alec? I still have my childhood innocence.” Protested Jace, covering his eyes.

 

“Yeah, right.” Snorted Izzy, staring at them with a smile on her face. A wide, goofy smile. “Let Alec and Magnus be.”

 

Alec looked like he was going to cry tears of joy.

 

“Told you so, Alec.” Clary said. Faces turned to me.

 

“You knew?” Asked Jace, his voice offended.

 

“Yeah, he knew my name because I knew he was gay. I told him that you lot wouldn’t care.” Alec hugged her softly, his lip trembling.

 

“Thank you, Clary.” I kissed his cheek gently and he threw his arm around her.

 

“Is the party over?” She asked. She guessed yes, judging by the lack of noise.

 

“Yeah. You missed out, Clary. You should actually come to a party.”Said Izzy, her voice cool.

 

“Good luck with that, I’ve been trying to get her to a party for six years and she’s never been to one.” Said Magnus.

 

“You’ve never been to a party?” Said Jace, mock horror in his voice.

 

“At least I’m not scared of ducks.” She retorted cooly. Jace’s ears turned pink.

 

“Shut up, Red.” He said, pouting.

 

“Hey, Mags, I’m actually gonna get my stuff. I’m gonna stay at the Institute with them, where I won’t be trapped in a room or threatened by constant parties.” Clary said. She flounced out of the room and Magnus’s jaw fell agape.

 

“What is it, Magnus?” Asked Izzy, surprised by the look on his face.

 

“She vowed to never set foot in the Institute after… That’s her story to tel, not mine.” He resolved, and Clary walked back, a bag of stuff over her shoulder.

 

“Let’s go, party people. And you, Clary.” Said Alec, lacing his arm around Clary’s shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him. Jace felt a pang of jealousy before collecting himself. Magnus stopped him on the way out.

 

“Clary isn’t the most open person, don’t get annoyed at her, I think she really does like you. Hurt her, she’ll probably kill you first, but I’ll make sure to give your corpse a good kick.” He whispered to Jace. He nodded and smiled at Magnus.

 

“Same goes for Alec.” He whispered and Magnus smiled.

 

They walked out the door and began the short walk down to the Institute. The four teenagers basked in the happiness of life, if for but a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary looked up at the church. It was beautiful. The gargoyles above seemed to watch her vulnerable steps. She walked and Alec opened the door. He still held her close. They walked in and Clary had to suppress a gasp. The entrance hall was beautiful. Technology was woven into the archaic structure of the church. The wall were a thick stone that looked like it was regularly cleaned.

 

They began to give her a tour, showing her where the Training Room, Library and residential suites were, as well as the kitchen. They walked into the Library, about to watch a film when Clary froze. Her heart stopped. There, on the sofa, was her father.

 

She quickly pulled out her blade and held it to his throat.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He shouted, the blade pressing his neck.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Replied Clary, her voice calm, though her arm was shaking.

 

“I live here.” He said, confusion evident in his voice.

 

“Don’t lie.” She snarled back, her arm still shaking.

 

“I’m not. I’ve lived here ever since my home was burned down and my sister —“

 

“Liar! Don’t you dare pull this trick on me again. You’re not Jon, Jon’s dead.” She spat back.

 

“Clary?” He asked, his voice brimming with emotion. “Clary, please. I’m not dead. Look, here in the flesh.”  
  
Clary stared at him, doubt flaming in her eyes. She turned to Izzy, Jace and Alec, who were all watching in horror.

 

“Is what he says true? Does he live here?” She asked, her voice quavering slightly. Alec and Izzy nodded and Clary dropped her weapon. Jon rushed forward and grabbed her, holding her sobbing body in his arms.

 

“I thought you were dead, Clare-bear. You were dead, I watched you die.” She sobbed into his chest, and his eyes began to water.

 

“I’m sorry, Jon. It was all my fault. You died.” She whispered into his chest. He kissed her forehead softly.

 

“Sorry, how do you two know each other?” Asked Izzy.

 

“This is my sister, Clary Fray.”  
  
“I thought she was…” Said Alec, confusion filling his voice.

 

“Dad took me, Jon.” She whispered to him and he understood.

 

“I’ll kill that son of a bitch.” He whispered back.

 

“I tried that one already. Come up with your own plans, Jonny.” She said.

 

“You tried to kill him?”  
  
“I was found guilty of High Treason in the Circle Court at age twelve. I was halfway through my sentence until I escaped yesterday.”

 

“By the Angel, Clare.” He watched her pull down her sleeve to hide something. He grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up. In her arms were the word ‘traitor’ carved multiple times. She had thin slits across her neck and one long scar running across her face, only noticeable in the light. “Clare… He did this?”

 

“My sentence. Twelve years of torture. I got through six before I figured my way out.” She smiled sadly, tears streaking her face and leaving it blotchy.

 

“You were tortured for six years?” Asked Jace, his voice small. Clary nodded. She was glad that her worst scars couldn’t be seen.

 

“I’m fine, Jon. Honestly. I was allowed out, too, sometimes, in exchange for… Magnus helped me out whenever he could, aswell.”

 

He stroked her hair before letting her go.

“Go to the residential wing, Clare. Third door on the right. I’ll be with you in a minute.” Clary surveyed their faces and nodded softly before walking slowly, still crying to herself softly.

 

“Do you think that’s really her?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Replied Jon. “She seemed really surprised to see me, but Clary was always a good actress.”

 

“What about the scars?” Asked Izzy “They weren’t a glamour. I doubt Valentine would allow a traitor to go on his missions. Plus, she seemed really embarrassed when she accidentally mentioned it was her dead who had broken her leg.”  
  
“You should’ve seen her leg yesterday, Jon. It was absolutely shattered and she still managed to save all our asses, if not in the most conventional way.” Added Alec.  
  
“What do you mean?” Asked Jon  
  
“She frenched a demon.” Said Jace.  
  
Jon chuckled slightly. “That sounds like Clary. Maybe we should put a truth rune on her.” He said.

 

“We’ll ask her first. I think she’d let us.”

 

 

They walked to the bedroom where Clary was and saw her sitting with Max Lightwood. He was hugging Clary and discussing something animatedly.

 

“What’s your favourite?”  
  
“I honestly don’t know. I like Death Note, but that’s like the most basic one.”  
  
“I like Naruto. The pictures are pretty.” He said. A cough at the door diverted their attention, and they saw the four teenagers stood at the door. “They’re my brothers and sister. Except for Jon.”

 

“That’s because he’s my brother.” Said Clary. Max looked at her and Jon. Their eyes were similar.

 

“Unlucky. I think I got landed with worse though.”  
  
“I’d say two out of three are alright, Max.” Said Clary, smiling at Max. “Hey, I think they want to annoy me for a little bit, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”  
  
He nodded and ran to the door, purposely jumping on Jace’s foot.

 

“Sorry Jacey-poo.” He shouted as he ran away. Clary laughed.

 

“Clare, listen. We believe you, okay. But you know what dad is like, you can’t trust him. Could you let us give you a truth rune, for just a little while, to verify everything you’re saying?”  
  
“Yeah. Just don’t ask me about any ex-boyfriends.” She joked, but they could all see the truth in her eyes.

 

“Okay, Clare. No past relationships. Cool.”  
  
Alec began to draw the rune on her and she winced in pain. Jon wanted to run forward and comfort her.

 

“Your full name?” Began Jace.

 

“Clarissa Adele Fray. Or Fairchild. Or Morgenstern. I never know which.” She stated cooly. Everyone smiled a little.

 

“Your parents are?"  
  
“Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern.”

 

“What happened the night of the fire at the Fairchild Manor?” Asked Jon. Clary tensed a little, but answered.

 

“I remember a training session. We were learning how to throw knives and I nearly impaled mom. She laughed about it, saying I needed to work on my aim. She showed me how to do it perfectly. I was happy. When we got home, I was showing Jon what I’d learned. He came and put me to bed. He was thirteen, I was eight. I remember sleeping, until a bright white light had filled the room and a man that looked just like Jon stepped out. He told me that he was my father. Mom had always told me he was dead, so I didn’t believe him. I threw one of my knifes at him. He ripped it out of his chest. He was angry. I don’t know what happened after that, but I remember flames, and being dragged outside. He forced me to watch as Jon and mom burned alive. I remember them screaming, and him hitting me across the face. That’s when he taught me his first lesson; ‘To love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed’. I was the reason you died, because I threw that stupid knife.” Tears were beginning to fall from her face, but she smiled softly at Jon.

 

“Why were you sentenced with High Treason?” Asked Izzy, her voice high, like she was on the brink of tears.

 

“I was taken when I was eight. I spent four years of my life trying to please him, absolutely terrified. He trained me to be the best. He wouldn’t accept any less than that. I never killed a person before, still haven’t, unless demons count. When I was twelve, he brought in a warlock called Magnus Bane. Told me I had to kill him or accept the consequences. I didn’t understand why. He was innocent. So I threw the knife at my father, enough to hurt, not kill. He was angry with me. The warlock had escaped. I was tried for aiding a downworlder and trying to kill him. I was found guilty on both charges. The normal punishment was death, but I was his daughter, and he went to such an effort with me. Instead he —“ Clary winced in pain. “Please don’t make me tell the rest.” She cried out, doubled over in pain, from withholding the truth. “Please.”

 

“It’s okay, Clary. You don’t have to tell us the rest. Your story is verified now. Alec, get the truth rune off of her.” Her eyes were streaming with tears and she was gasping for air, like she hadn’t breathed in fifty years. Jon held her as she sobbed quietly into his chest.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Jon.” She whispered, repeating it to herself like a mantra, like she had repeated it to herself many times before.

 

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Clare-bear. It’s not your fault.”  
  
“If I hadn’t thrown that damn knife, mom would be alive.” She cried.

 

“No, if Valentine hadn’t set that fire, mom would be alive. It’s not your fault, Clare.” She cried softly. He picked her up and carried her to a bedroom. “Jace is next door on your left, Izzy’s next door on your right. I’m straight across from you and Alec is that one there.” He said pointing to different rooms. “I’ll let you get some rest, Clare, and then we can catch up tomorrow.” She nodded softly, tears still streaking her face. He hugged her and kissed her forehead, before resting her on the bed, where she fell into an almost instantaneous sleep.

 

Jon walked back, thoughts swimming in his head.

 

“She’s in between you two.” He said to Izzy and Jace. “She’s asleep now.” He said, running his hands through his hair.

 

“I wonder what the rest of her story is.” Said Izzy to herself, thinking out loud.

 

“I just know her biggest fear is being trapped. That’s why she was freaking out when I accidentally locked us inside Magnus’s room.” Said Jace quietly.

 

“Don’t ask her about it. She’ll tell us when she’s ready.” Concluded Alec, and they all fell back in silence.

 

“Just so you know, Jace, you hurt my sister and you’re dead.” The room fell into laughter, trying to ignore the desire to know more about Clary and what truly happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Jace fell back against his bed. He wore pyjama bottoms, but no top. Tiredness overwhelmed him. It was three am. He was falling asleep when he heard a scream from next door.

 

He ran through into Clary’s room and saw her writhing in her bed, screaming.

 

“Please, Sebastian, stop it. I’ll do anything, just let me die. Please, Sebastian, don’t do this to me. I don’t want a reward. Just kill me, just let me die. Why won’t you let me die?” She sobbed. Jace walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, trying to shake her awake.

 

She woke up, trying to push Jace away, her eyes wide with fear.

 

“Clary, it’s me. It’s me. It’s Jace.” She softened and he enveloped her in a hug, feeling her heart racing.

 

“I’m sorry. It was just a stupid nightmare.”   
  
“It’s alright. I get them too. Izzy and Alec aren’t my real brother and sister. My mom and dad were slaughtered in front of me. I see that whenever I close my eyes.” He said, holding Clary close. He shuddered a little at the memory of it, and Clary looked up at him, tears still glazing her face.

 

“You have to promise not to tell this anyone.” Clary began. Jace nodded, and she hugged closer into the warmth of his chest. “There’s a reason I don’t like being trapped. My dad used to inject me with cylinders of gold. I still don’t know what they were. The guards didn’t just guard me. They did things to me, bad things. Especially Sebastian. He was the one that broke my leg. I managed to knock him out and run away with his blade.”

 

Jace looked down at her. She was little in his arms. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears.

 

“You are the bravest person I know, Clary.”

 

He kissed her forehead softly, before pressing his lips to hers. It was soft and hesitant and tender and barely there, because he was just pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back softly. It was gentle. Her hands were in his golden hair, tugging it very slightly. His were trailing her body. He became emboldened when he placed them at her waist and she didn’t push them away. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. They pulled away for air and he smiled down at her. Her hands still played in his hair. She pressed her body up against his, and they lay down on Clary’s bed.

 

She pulled herself into his chest, like she was in a cocoon. His arms wrapped protectively around her. Her hands still messed with his hair.

 

“I’m sorry about your parents, Jace.” She said after a minute. He smiled down at her, his Angel.

 

“I’m sorry about your parents, Clary.” He replied.

 

She looked up at this boy and pulled herself closer to him, gently kissing him again. Jace obliged almost immediately, kissing her back a little more intensely than before. She responded with the same ferocity, their tongues battling for dominance. Jace moaned into her mouth softly. He kissed her jaw gently, mere butterfly kisses across her face. She moaned and kissed his lips again, soft and sweet. After a few moments, she pulled away, gasping for air, wrapping her arms around Jace’s chest.

 

She fell asleep in his arms and Jace stared down at this beautiful girl lying in his arms. He fell asleep softly, listening to the rhythmic sounds of their heartbeats together, which seemed to beat as one.

 

 

 

It was seven when Clary awoke. She looked up at Jace, who still slept soundly, and relaxed into his touch. She lay there, trying to memorise every detail of his face. Jace woke up about thirty minutes later, and watched Clary staring up at him. She blushed a little bit, but he seemed amused. She stood up tiredly.

 

“I’m seeing if Izzy has any spare clothes.” Clary said.

 

“I’m going to go and get up. I’ll see you in the kitchen, Clare.” She nodded and walked to Izzy’s room, knocking on the door softly.

 

“Iz?” The door opened and Izzy stood there, makeup half applied.

 

“You okay, Clary?”  
  
“I was wondering if you had any spare clothes I could borrow. I have nothing.” She said.

 

“Finally, someone who appreciates my fashion expertise.” Izzy said, dragging Clary into her room. She dressed Clary in black work out leggings and a black tank top, with a leather jacket over the top. She pulled Clary’s mess of curls into two French braids that framed her face prettily. She wore black high heeled boots, and no makeup, much to Izzy’s dismay. Izzy had left her to go and make breakfast.

 

She walked into the kitchen to the smell of something putrid. She had to keep herself from gagging.

 

“Breakfast is served.” Said Izzy, plopping plates in front of everyone.

 

Jace pushed it away. “Is it radioactive?”Izzy looked annoyed.

 

“My cooking isn’t that bad, Jace.”

 

“Do you see anyone eating it, Iz?” She looked around indignantly, before sitting down angrily.

 

“Clary is.” She replied, and all eyes turned to Clary.

 

“I’m sure it’s lovely, Izzy.” Said Clary, taking a large bite of the grey goop on her plate. Faces stared around at her. Clary put a thumbs up and fake smiled. As soon as Izzy turned around, she spat it back out. She heard Jace’s cackle and Alec and Jon’s suppressed laughter.

 

“Want some fruit instead?” Jace asked.

 

“As long as it isn’t kiwi.” She said, and she took the apple from him. She thanked him, and then sat down quietly.

 

“My my, the sexual tension is palpable in here.” Said Magnus Bane.

 

“Fuck off, Magnus.” Said Clary and Jace at the same time. A chuckle filled the room.

“Hey, Biscuit? Can I talk to you for a moment over here?” He said, grabbing Clary by the arm.

 

“Mags, please don’t give me the safe sex talk, or I swear to Raziel I will kill you. Mainly because —”Magnus dragged her around a corner.

 

“He’s mad you got away. Really mad. He’s declared war on the Clave.” Whispered Magnus.

 

“Yeah, well that was always gonna happen. It was just a matter of time.” She replied, a sad smile on her lips.

 

“You’ve come out of your shell being here, Clary. I like it. And you like Jace.”  
  
“And?” She said annoyed.

 

“Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much —“  
  
“Fuck off, Magnus. Maybe I should be the one having this talk with you and Alec!”  
  
“Yeah, but we won’t be accidentally becoming pregnant, because if you haven’t noticed, I’m in a gay relationship!”  
  
“Ok, dad.” She said mockingly.

 

“I also came to give you these.” He said, pulling out all of her art supplies.

 

“Thank you, Mags. What would I do without you?”

 

“Probably die.” He joked.

 

She kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her room. She placed her art stuff out on the desk that currently contained nothing, before walking back to the kitchen, her heels clacking against the wooden floors. She flipped back into the kitchen, doing a few somersaults and landing in front of Jon.

 

“Where’d everyone go?” She asked.

 

“Training Room.”  
  
“Training? That sounds like fun. Race you there?” She said to him and he nodded.

 

“Three, two, one, go!” Shouted Jon. They raced down the corridors, their laughter carrying. Clary sprinted past him once they passed a corner, before walking cooly into the training room.

 

“I won.” She shouted to Jon.

 

“How did you do that without even breaking a sweat?”   
  
“I’m what they call skilful, look it up Jon.” She joked.

 

Alec and Jace were sparring, fighting each other with blades. She watched intently, making a mental note of both of their moves. Alec always twitched his left hand before attacking, his right before defending. Jace always stared at where he was about to hit for but a second. She smiled to herself. Jace managed to knock Alec over and held him at sword point. Jace pulled him up and saw Clary laughing with Jon.

 

“You want a go, Red? Or are you too scared you’ll lose?”  
  
“Bring it on, Barbie.” She said, standing up, grabbing a blade. She watched his eyes, and he looked to her neck. She ducked to the floor before he could even swipe his blade fully, before flipping backwards, kicking his blade into her hands. She stood, both blades to his neck and he looked shocked. Alec and Jon burst into laughter. She hooked her foot around his and pulled him to the floor. She threw the two blades in the air and they landed at the edges of his t-shirt, pinning him down.

 

“You look where you’re going to hit before you do.” She simply stated, pulling the blades out of his t-shirt. She stuck out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it, about to flip her over, but she dodged out of the way and dropped him so that he hit the floor again.

 

“This was my favourite t-shirt.” He complained, looking at the giant holes Clary had left in them.She withheld her laughter and he looked up at her twinkling eyes. “How did you know where the knives were gonna land?”

 

“I didn’t, I just threw them.” She lied, watching abject horror fill his face. Laughter echoed from behind her and she did a small curtsy before doing a huge somersault and landing next to Jon.

 

“Where’s Iz?” Asked Jace, standing up.

 

“She went out to get Simon. Something about big news.” Said Jon.

 

“If she’s pregnant I swear to Raziel I am going to kill Simon.”

 

“By the Angel, Jace, she won’t be. She’s a big girl.” Concluded Alec, a smile still playing on his lips.

 

“Don’t be so cocky, Alec, I bet Clary could kick your ass too.” Commented Jon.

 

“Yeah, you twitch your left hand before attacking, your right when defending.” Said Clary.

 

“How the hell do you know that?”  
  
“Watching.” She replied simply. She began to saunter away to her room, telling them to shout her when Izzy was announcing her big news. She walked quietly, letting the silence overwhelm the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is probably my favourite chapter, although it is vvvvvvvvv sad. You have been warned.

She walked into the library and saw a man sat there, fear in his eyes.

 

“She’s here?” Asked the man. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Indeed, Starkweather. Prove yourself loyal and I shall free you.”  
  
“Please, Master. I’ll do anything.”  
  
“Tell her that Sebastian Verlac is coming.”  
  
Clary drew in a sharp breath and sprinted soundlessly to her room. She dragged herself to the window ledge and watched the world go by, tears streaming from her eyes. She was angry. So angry. Bad things happened when she was angry.

 

She walked to her art supplies and began to draw. She didn’t even know what. She just drew and painted, colours flowing on the page like her mind. She looked back at what she had drawn. It was Jace, his eyes calm and loving, like she had seen him the other day. She put it away, tired. Her mind was racing. She opened the window and stood out on the outer ledge, her invisibility rune on. She wandered around the thin ledge of the outside, walking around the entire Institute, before she found an area with some scattered footholds. She been to climb up and sat on the flat part of the roof.

 

She felt the heat of the sun wash over her. She could barely remember fresh air. She began to sing softly to herself, a tune she barely remembered.

 

 

Her voice carried softly in the breeze. She stayed on the roof, unwilling to climb down. The world looked so distant, and she liked feeling like she could escape. She liked being out of the world, feeling above and away from all the problems that plagued the world like a disease.

 

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Jace stood there, a smile playing on his lips. He watched her cheeks redden and stepped forwards.

 

He lifted her closer to him and kissed her like his life depended on it. Gone was the sweetness and softness; now it was just raw desire. She kissed him back, her eyes glistening. She wrapped her legs around his waist, still lifted from the floor in his arms. Their lips collided again and Jace had to steady himself against the wall. She broke away for air, unwrapping herself from his arms, but he wouldn’t let her go.

 

“Jace? Let me go.” She said firmly, though he could hear the tremble in her voice.

 

“Clarissa, this does bring back old memories, doesn’t it. Though you never did kiss back. I quite enjoyed that.” He whispered in her ear.

 

She stared at him as his face began to melt away. A man with inky black hair and cold clue eyes that pierced her soul stared back at her. Sebastian. She kicked and screamed, pushing him off of her, but he began to kiss her again. She screamed as loud as she could and he hit her around the head. She had no weapons. She dropped to the floor and managed to grab her high heels. She pierced one into his eye and blood streamed down his face. He screamed in anger and adrenaline flared through him. He pushed her back and hit her, before exposing her stomach and carving something with his knife. He licked her blood, ignoring her screams and kissed her again. His mouth tasted of iron. He kicked her hard in the ribs and she heard a crack. He kept on hitting and hitting her. Her body became mottled with bruises that formed too quickly and blood that ebbed too fast. She quickly kicked him back, her body weakened. Her heel still stuck out of his eye, so she twisted it. He cried out in anger and she managed to hit his head against the wall. He passed out, but his chest still rose and fell heavily.

 

She fell backwards, gasping for breath, trying to scream for help, but he had cut across her throat. She couldn’t make any noise. She gasped for air, trying her best to keep awake. She heard someone approaching, footsteps pounding near her, and a flash of gold and white, begging her to stay awake. She looked over at Sebastian, the blood pooling on the floor from his eye.

 

“You had to, Clare. He attacked you. Iz and Simon saw the fight, but they couldn’t get here in time. They phoned us.”  
  
“Just let me die. Just let me die.” She managed to say, the effort too much.

 

“No, Clare. I’m not letting you die. Don’t you dare say anything like that ever again, you hear me?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Jon.”  
  
“Clary, remember the fields of daisies mom once took us to? You ran through them, letting the wind blow through your hair, laughing. You made daisy chains that could’ve wrapped around the entire earth. And then the rain came, the warmth of the day gone, the rain dousing everything away, except your happiness. You just kept dancing in the rain. That’s what you’ve got to do now, Clare. Keep fighting, even in the rain.”  
  
“I’m trying, Jon. I’m—“ She was cut off by her own gasp for air, tears streaming down her face. She kept on gasping. Jace’s shaking hands pulled out a stele, healing her cuts. The pain didn’t go away. He made his way to her stomach and saw the words ‘Property of Sebastian Verlac’ carved into her stomach.

 

“Jon…” He whispered and Jon moved his head to look down at her stomach.

 

“That son of a bitch. I’ll kill him.” He said, anger filling him, only diffused by Clary’s hand cupping his face.

 

“This is the part where they say ‘Tell my wife I love her,’.” She whispered softly. He laughed through his tears, her hand still holding his face. “I’m sorry, Jon. I can’t hold on.”  
  
“Yes, you can, Clare. You’re fine. You’ll be fine.” She shook her head softly.

 

“Demon metal. It never heals. I’ll keep bleeding and bleeding.”  
  
“No, Clare, you can’t leave me. Not now, I only just got you back.”

 

Her body began to shake a little, her organs shutting down.

 

“You have to hold on, Clare. Hold on.”  
  
“I’m trying.” She grabbed Jace’s hand and tried to hold him, like he would be her saving grace. “Look after him. He’ll be more of a mess than he already is.” She pressed her lips to his softly and kissed him for only a second. He kissed her back. He pulled away and saw her smiling back at him.

 

“I see. I see such beauty, Jace.” She whispered as she fell back softly.

 

Jon cried, trying to shake her back awake. Jace watched as if in slow-motion, tears falling from his eyes. Blood was still pouring out of her. He kept her hand held tight in his, still wrapped up like it was a second ago. He heard footsteps and gasps behind him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from this girl. This girl that he loved.

 

“I love you, Clary Fray.” He whispered softly into her hand, tears still falling from his eyes, a smile still on her lips. The sun still shone, the world still turned, yet Jace felt as if a part of himself he never knew he had had been ripped out.

 

He heard Izzy’s cries from behind him and Alec soothing her, his voice cracking a little. He saw Jon holding her body softly, trying to wake her up. Jace felt like he wasn’t truly there. He looked at the other body lying on the other side of the roof, it’s chest still rising and falling.

 

“She’s dead?” Said Sebastian.

 

“You killed her. You son of a bitch.” Jon scrambled forwards but Jace pulled him back slightly, standing up himself and walking towards the boy who was standing up woozily.

 

“The slut deserved it. I fucked her so many times. I loved hearing her tell me to stop, begging me to kill her every time. Like a broken record. When I looked like you though, she kissed me back. Her daddy was right. To love really is to destroy.” Jace punched him, hard in the face. He fell back down. Jace kicked him in the ribs and he passed back out.

 

He walked back over to Clary. Izzy was holding Jon. Alec was guarding Sebastian. Jace picked up her body gently. She was still warm. His lip trembled a little as he carried her back down, back inside.

 

“I see. I see such beauty, Jace.” Her last words repeated over and over in his head. What did she mean? He lay her in her bed and sat next to her, laying her so she was sat up. He kissed her gently and held her close to him.

 

“How could you leave me now, Clary? I need you. I love you.” He whispered to her. He kissed her, felt his lips press against hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry for the cliffhanger from last chapter.

_“How could you leave me now, Clary? I need you. I love you.”_ He whispered to her. He kissed her, felt his lips press against hers.

 

He held her body in his arms and fell into a torturous sleep, nightmares crawling in his mind. He cried in his sleep, scared to sleep, but more scared to wake up.

 

“Jace.” Whispered a voice made of tenderness, a voice that he could live in, could hear for the rest of his life. “Jace, it’s all okay. Wake up, Jace.”  
  
His eyes flickered open and he saw Clary in the clothes she had been wearing the night previously. She was in perfect health, wrapped in his arms in her room.

 

“Clary?” He whispered, his voice cracking a little. He pulled her close to him, their lips colliding with such ferocity. Tears were rolling down his face, and Clary wiped them away. “You were dead, Clary. You were dead. He killed you. You were dead and I couldn’t save you.”

 

“Oh, Jace. If only that was a dream.” She whispered and he opened his eyes.

 

Her body was in his arms. She was still dead. He mentally cursed himself and pulled Clary closer. Her body was still warm. The sun still shone brightly outside. A little inappropriately, in Jace’s opinion. He wanted the world to be dark, pouring Clary’s death just as he was.

 

Shouting erupted outside his door. The smash of a vase and a cackle. A cold, cruel cackle. Jon’s angry voice and the swipe of a blade. He didn’t want to leave her, but he did. He walked to the door and saw him. Sebastian.

 

“Jacey, dearest, is her body in there? I was hoping to have a little fun before I left.” He said, laughter playing on his lips.

 

“Stay away, Sebastian. Just leave us alone. Can’t you see what you’ve done? You’ve ruined us. I hope you’re happy, because we’re not. We’re angry. We’re angry and we don’t care anymore. That makes us dangerous. I’ll kill you, I’ll destroy all of the Circle even if I destroy myself with it.” He said, stepping forwards, towards Sebastian. He gulped and took a step back.

 

“I’ll tell Valentine, then. You want war, you’ll get it.” He said, before stepping away through a portal.

 

Jon threw his blade down and sobbed. He had a bottle of beer in hand and Jace could see the cigarettes in his pocket.

 

They walked into Jace’s bedroom, getting Jon to relax a little. He saw Clary’s body and kissed her forehead gingerly. Jace had painstakingly sewn up all of her cuts and tried his best to heal any bruises. She was like a doll, immovable.

 

“You really liked her.” Said Jon softly, less of a question, more of a statement.

 

“Yeah.” He said simply. He couldn’t put into words how he felt about Clary.

 

“She liked you too, I think. It’s weird. I’ve barely known her two days and I feel like she’s been here my whole life.”

 

“Yeah.” Said Jace again. He couldn’t say anything else, he was afraid he would cry if he did.

 

They sat in silence for a little while, before Jon went out on the balcony to smoke.

 

Jace stroked Clary’s hair softly and saw a twitch. An eyelid. Her hand.

 

“Jon!” He shouted, his voice trembling a little. Jon sprinted back in, his heart in his mouth. Jace never sounded scared, but right at that moment, he sounded petrified.

 

“What?” He shouted back, and then he saw her. She was moving.

 

“Go and get Magnus!” Said Jace. Jon ran, his feet pounding against the floor.

 

She shifted more. He saw her chest begin to rise and fall.

 

“Clary?” He whispered, his voice tender.

 

“Please.” She said, her voice soft and full of pain.

 

“Clary, please wake up.”  
  
“Let me go. Let me go to him.” She said, louder, like she was shouting. “Ithuriel, you owe me this.”  
  
“Clary? Clary, please come back. Please come back. I need you, Clary. I love you.”  
  
“Jace.” She whispered softly, a smile gracing her lips.

 

“Clare.”  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him stood there with tears in his eyes. She grabbed him and kissed him tenderly. He responded immediately, deepening the kiss, never letting go of the girl he had lost.

 

“I’m sorry, Jace. I’m sorry.” She whispered to him, her voice cracking a little.

 

“Just promise me you’ll never do anything like that again, Clare.”  
  
“I promise. I love you, Jace.” She said quietly, her cheeks flooding with a blush.

 

“I love you too, Clare.”  
  
He hugged her softly as Magnus, Jon, Izzy and Alec stormed back in.

 

 

 

“Ever heard of knocking?” She asked, still wrapped up in Jace’s embrace.

 

“You die and come back to life and that’s the first thing you say to us?” Said Magnus with a laugh. Clary peeled herself away from Jace and hugged Magnus. “How the hell d’you pull this one off, Fray?”  
  
“Always got a trick up my sleeve, Bane.” She replied, a smile hiding the fear she felt inside.

 

“And to think of how many makeovers you would’ve missed out on! Tomorrow, for your back-to-life party, I;’m thinking that we could do a —“ Began Izzy, before Clary cut her off with a hug.

 

“No offence, Iz, but I think that I would literally rather be dead again than have to go to a party.”

 

“I don’t think you’re allowed to say things like that anymore, ‘Lissa. Jon looks like he’s gonna shit himself.” Said Alec, amusement playing on his lips. He hugged Clary, the usual iciness of his glare melted into rippling waves.

 

“You listen to me, Clary, and you listen good. If you ever, ever die again, I will personally exploit our biggest secret from our childhood. It’ll be printed in every newspaper, on every website, on your gravestone.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare, Jonny.”  
  
“I fucking would, Clary.”

 

“Watch your fucking language, Jonny.” She said, pulled into a giant bear hug from Jon.

 

“I’m glad you’re back, Clare-bear.”  
  
“I’m indifferent.” She joked and he punched her playfully on the arm.

 

“You hungry?” Asked Izzy, and everyone took an instinctive step back from her. “From Taki’s. My cooking isn’t that bad!”

 

“Has anyone ever actually enjoyed it?” Asked Alec, and she hit him in the stomach.

 

“Yeah. Clary liked it.” She said and everyone looked pointedly at Clary.

 

“Liked is a strong word, Iz.” Clary said. “It’s like, would I rather lick dog shit or eat your food?”  
  
“Is there a difference?” Laughed Jace, and Izzy looked fake annoyed.

 

“Are we going or not?” She said and everyone nodded.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower before we go.” Said Clary, walking to her own bedroom and locking the door quietly, before sinking down to the floor and sobbing, quietly enough that no one could hear her. She turned on the shower and felt the water run across her body. She felt dirty, impure. Tears flowed from her eyes, for what seemed like hours. She washed the blood out of her hair and off of. Her body. She tried not to look at her body, at the scars she had. She changed swiftly into a jumper and some jeans, allowing her hair to hang around her waist in tight ringlets. She sat on the bed, waiting for her tears to subside, when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Clare? It’s Jace. Could I come in?”

“One second.” She shouted back, wiping away her tears and running her hands through her wet hair. She unlocked the door and there stood Jace, looking happy. He looked at her, this fragile girl that he loved. He saw her red eyes and her damp sleeves and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He locked the door behind him and sat down on her bed, Clary still wrapped up in his arms.

 

“Clare? What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice soothing, like a hot drink on a cold day.

 

“Nothing. I’m just happy to be back, that’s all.” She whispered. He pulled her closer.

 

“You can tell me anything, Clare. You know that.” He said back.

 

“I feel horrible, Jace. I feel dirty. I kissed him. And he… He…” She sobbed into his arms and he drew her in closer.

 

“I know, Clare. I know. It’s okay. You thought he was me, it’s not your fault. Who could resist this, anyway?” He said, gesturing up and down his body. She smiled through her tears and looked up at him.

 

“How do I know you’re not him, Jace?”  
  
“We’ll both tell each other a secret, something no one else knows, and whenever we meet, I can tell you your secret and you can tell me mine, and you’ll know it’s me.”

 

Clary nodded, pondering for a second.

 

“I don’t have a secret.” She concluded as she lay her head into his arms.

 

“Okay, how about a codeword instead?”  
  
“Deal. What, though?”

 

“Carbohydrate.” He said firmly, and way too quickly. She laughed, a proper laugh and he kissed her. She felt happy, and for but a moment, safe, held there in his arms, his body close against hers, their hearts beating as one. She ran her hands through his hair and across his face, down his neck and his back to the hem of his shirt. She ran her hands over his back and he kissed her harder. She pulled his shirt off of him and he began to pull off her jumper. He began to kiss her neck, a sensitive spot. She moaned softly, her hands in his hair. He kissed down her abdomen and she moaned gently. He marvelled at the sight of her, of this girl who was his. He kissed her lips again, her hands wandering over his body. She was still sat on his lap, their bodies intertwined.

 

A knock at the door.

 

“Clary! We have to go! And tell Jace to come to if you find him, I don’t know where he is.”

 

“Will do, Iz. Thanks.” She shouted back, relishing the warmth of Jace’s body against hers.

 

She pulled her shirt back on, as did Jace, and checked how she looked in the mirror before going to grab Jace. He was holding her sketchbook, which had been previously discarded on the floor, still showing her drawing of him.

 

“Knew you were a super fan since the minute you laid eyes on me, Carrot.”  
  
“You know it, Barbie.” She said, pulling her sketchbook out of his hands and dragging him towards the kitchen.

 

Towards her family.


End file.
